


Ice Cream

by Helltease



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helltease/pseuds/Helltease





	Ice Cream

It's just ice cream. Lovely, normal, totally-not-weird ice cream, on the beach, with a mate. Just ice cream. That's what the Doctor kept telling herself. So why did she feel like there were a thousand Venusian butterflies in her stomach? 

"So many flavours. Have you ever seen that many flavours? How I supposed to choose? How does anyone choose?" The Doctor rambled.

Yaz gave her a pointed look. Truthfully, there weren't that many flavours at all, and she'd certainly seen more, but she didn't want to mention that. 

"Mint choc for me, and... Doctor?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh!" The Doctor pulled a face, studying the list of flavours with the same intensity she usually saved for the most dire of emergencies. "I'll have... the..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later and a good walk down the shore, Yaz was still baffled by her friend's life choices.

"Bubblegum cappuccino strawberry?" She asked, for the third time.

The Doctor pulled a face, a little too preoccupied with managing her monster of an ice cream to retort. The thing required constant supervision, she'd discovered, and if she let her guard down for even a moment--

"AH! See? Right down my top." 

"You need a bib." Yaz laughed.

"I do not! You need to invent a better system for storing ice cream than these soggy cones."

They came to a stop by the sea as the Doctor dabbed at her top with one of the provided napkins. At the very least her coat had been spared, having been left back in the TARDIS. 

"I s'pose the blue matches your trousers," Yaz said, eyes flicking down to the stain and the Doctor's culottes. "Oh!" She noticed another splash of blue at the corner of the Doctor's mouth and swiftly reached up to wipe it off with her thumb, then popped her thumb in her mouth. "It's not bad actually."

The Doctor's eyes were momentarily the size of saucers, but she regained her composure with the all the grace of a man falling down a hill. "Yeahitsgreat," she blurted out, as more ice cream dripped down her hand. Oh, this was a disaster. "Maybe I really do need a bib."


End file.
